Ryu Hayabusa Relationships
Throughout his life and career as a shinobi, Ryu Hayabusa has made many connections to many people; some friendly, others rivals worth his respect, and others who earned his animosity. These connections helped shape the Dragon Ninja into the superior shinobi he is today. Companions and Allies Jo Hayabusa Jo is the father of Ryu and leader of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. He is also one of Ryu's most respected teachers and mentor. Throughout the young ninja's life, Jo trained him in all he knew about the Shinobi Way, and taught him about the clan's history, legacy, and the constant battle with the malignant Fiends. Jo is proud of his son's strength as a man and as a Dragon Ninja, so much that he passed down the Dragon Sword to Ryu when his son was 22, making him the youngest Dragon Ninja in centuries. He is also quite protective of his son, as he pushed him out of harm's way when Ryu was attacked by the Vampire Lord Crimson, and by Genshin when the latter attacked their home to steal the dreaded Demon Statue. Ryu can always count on his father for advice, and always consults him when in need. Kureha Kureha was Ryu's best friend in childhood, and the two were nearly inseparable. As they grew up Ryu chose the path of the Ninja, and Kureha became Dragon Shrine Maiden, sworn to defend the clan treasures, especially the Dragon:s Eye Magatama. During the Dark Dragon Blade Incident Kureha was one of the tragic victims of the Lord of the Greater Fiends, Doku. Before she died she tried to give Ryu the Eye, but her life had run out before she had the chance, because she knew that the Dragon Sword alone was not enough, but with the Eye of the Dragon, the sword could obliterate the evil sword. Even in death she watches out for him, and acts as a guardian spirit for him and the clan. Momiji Kureha's younger sister and Ryu's top student, Momiji acts as Ryu's partner at times and is the last surviving Dragon Shrine Maiden. Although well versed like her sister in the ways of the Dragon Priestesses, she trains in the way of the Ninja. After losing her sister in the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Momiji decided to become stronger, and asked Ryu to train her in the Ninja Arts. After being saved by Ryu from the Fiends and the Black Spider Clan, she hardened her resolve to become a great shrine maiden like her sister and a strong ninja like Ryu. Momiji is inspired by her teacher's strength and valor, and Ryu values Momiji as a young sister in arms and valued partner and friend. Ayane Ayane is the adopted daughter of Genra of the Mugen Tenshin clan's Hajin-Mon faction and half sister to Ryu's best friend Hayate. Although she was born into the ruling family, the unsavory circumstances of her birth forced her to be raised in partial secrecy. Despite this Ryu sees great value in Ayane as a ninja and a friend. He can count on Ayane to give him reliable intelligence and she:s proven this time and again to him. As Ryu is one of the few people to respect her as a human being, Ayane values him almost as much as she does Hayate. Kasumi Hayate's younger sister, Ayane:s half-sister/cousin, and a friend of Ryu's, Kasumi is the daughter of Shiden and Ayame. Strong willed to the point of reckless and compassionate to a fault, Kasumi would do anything for her brother and family. Even going so far as to go rogue to hunt down the mad ninja Raidou for nearly killing Hayate, raping her mother and hurting her sister. Although occasionally annoyed by her recklessness, Ryu watches over her as a surrogate older brother figure for Hayate's sake and always keeps watch over her from a safe distance until she needs help. Hayate Although he never appears in game, Hayate is Ryu's best friend and rival. The two would often spar whenever they have time, testing their skills against each other while enjoying each other's company. Hayate would help Ryu whenever his friend was in trouble, as he sent Ayane to deliver his family sword Jinran-maru when he learned of Ryu's plight with the Grip of Murder and the Lords of Alchemy. Muramasa The aged swordsmith and sword master is Ryu's confidant and family friend. The two would meet during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident. It is revealed that he has known Ryu since childhood, presumably oversaw his development over the years. Ryu goes to Muramasa for advice and to strengthen his weapons and gear when in need. Irene Lew/Sonia In the classic NG series, Irene is Ryu's romantic interest and partner, having met during Ryu's investigation of his father's death. After their many adventures the two open a Curio Shop together and she gives Ryu a sense of peace. In the modern remake of NG, Irene is a CIA Analyst that was sent to find Ryu Hayabusa after her findings found the Fiends were planning to revive the long forgotten Archfiend. After facing many dangers together, Ryu told her not to follow him to the Underworld, aware that he couldn't protect her all of the time, but she didn't listen and wound up captured by Alexei. After Ryu defeated the Archfiend and saved her and the planet from the Fiends, Irene ran up to hug him, and since then showed a particular affection for Ryu. This has Ayane and Hayate suspect the two are together, but the two neither deny or confirm, choosing to keep them in suspense (humorously to Ayane's aggravation). She's always trying to help Ryu in any way she can, and while she may never say it aloud, she truly cares for Hayabusa, an affection he returns. Mizuki and Canna McCloud Mizuki McCloud worked with Ryu Hayabusa during his time fighting against the Lords of Alchemy. Thanks to protecting her and Canna, and saving Canna from being used by the LOA as a medium for the mad schemes to recreate the planet, the two consider Ryu a very dear family friend. Rachel Their first meeting was awkward at best. During Ryu's excursion into the Vigoor Empire, the two encountered each other after Rachel slew a Fiend. Initially Ryu didn't like Rachel because of her testing him when he faced two Fiends in the Dworku Monastery Square. After saving her from their mutual foe Doku, Rachel came to appreciate Ryu as a friend, after the Dragon Ninja helped her free her sister from the curse of the Greater Fiends. She's shown an admiration for his strength and honorable character, and Ryu sees a valued ally and friend in her. Sanji One of the children of the Hayabusa Village, Sanji is a young cadet being trained at the Hayabusa School of Ninja Arts and one of Ryu's friends and students. His parents were murdered by Doku during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident and he's had a hatred of the Fiends ever since, but found some degree of peace when Ryu avenged their deaths and the deaths of the other ninja claimed by the tragedy. Sanji looks up to Ryu and admires his skill and strength, and follows him like an older brother. He always works to train with him the first chance he gets. Denroku The youthful scholar of the Hayabusa clan, Denroku is never seen without a book. He is quite knowledgeable for one so young and his high intellect has proven great help to Ryu, whom he sees as a brother figure.